


Dirty Little Secret

by ShameInYou



Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: Drugs, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know anything, I don't know anything, I don't know who I am....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> _Facelift Era, 1990_

Layne ran a hand through his knotty and messy curls, pushing his long hair over to one side. He scratched his unkept beard, tugging on the braid that he had managed to make under his chin. He made his way to the front of the bus, tugging on the over-sized, ripped and torn, faded black thermal shirt that covered his boxers and his upper body. He yawned, scratching the back of his head as he made his way to the front.

He stopped and stood there as he noticed his guitarist, Jerry, was still up. Layne stood there, observing the man, head laid back against the cushions of the couch, a burning cigarette in one hand, smoke billowing in the air.

On the bolted down coffee table in front of Jerry sat a mirror, some sort of credit card, and 2 lines, and the remnants of other lines that Layne knew, most likely that Jerry had snorted.

Layne walked over quietly, the silence on the bus piercing and stood over Jerry, tilting his head, his messy hair falling to one side as he did.

"Jerry?" He asked quietly.

Jerry just sit there, laid back, the ashes from his cigarette falling onto the couch.

"Jerry!" Layne replied quietly, shaking Jerry's shoulder.

Jerry's eyes opened, red and blood shot as he looked up at his singer. Layne looked straight into Jerry's eyes and smiled brightly. He could tell that Jerry was loaded. Jerry stared at Layne for a moment, and Layne stared at him.

Finally a smile crept upon Jerry's face and he sat up, clearing his throat, pressing a palm to his forehead as he sat forward, taking a drag from his burning cigarette.

Layne bit his lip as he got on his knees beside Jerry, biting his lip and grabbing the crinkled dollar bill that lay on the table. Layne could not resist temptation as he rolled the bill up tightly, smiling to himself as he felt Jerry's fingers run through the back of his messy hair, scratching his scalp.

"Yeah that's it..." Jerry muttered as Layne held the bill up to his nostril, leaning down. "Take that like you take your men."

Layne snorted one line and jerked his head back up, flipping his long messy curly hair back. He sniffled, wiggling his nose.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" Layne asked softly before dipping back down to take the last line into the opposite nostril.

"Hard and deep. You fucking whore." Jerry smirked, watching as Layne gasped, throwing his head back again, on his knees, rubbing his hands up and down his face quickly and sniffling.

Layne could feel an instant high, his heart racing as he turned his head to look over at Jerry, smiling at the blood shot eyed guitarist.

"You're on your knees." Jerry smiled.

Layne reached over and took the cigarette from Jerry's fingers, putting it between his lips and taking a long drag, burning it down to the filter.

Layne blew the smoke into Jerry's face, stubbing the butt out on the coffee table.

"Yeah I am." Layne smirked.

"Why don't you make yourself useful?" Jerry smirked deeply, biting his lip.

Layne stared at Jerry's eyes for a while. Jerry stared back at Layne, biting his lip, a smirk on his face as his shoulder moved up and down. Layne finally cast his eyes down to see that Jerry had pulled his dick out of his pants, stroking his length.

Layne stared, pouty pink lips slightly agape, face tinged red from his high and the heat of the bus. 

"Suck it Layne...c'mon...just a quick one. It won't take long." Jerry smirked lowly, shaking his cock at Layne.

Layne blinked, licking his lips before he crawled over, situating himself between Jerry's legs and the bolted down coffee table.

"What if we get caught?" Layne asked softly, head spinning as he looked up at Jerry.

"We won't. They were all wasted. They're out for the rest of the night." Jerry smirked.

Layne stared at Jerry for a moment before trying to smooth back his messy and greasy hair. He leaned down, wrapping his hand around Jerry's massive shaft. He looked up at Jerry hesitantly again before closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around the tip, tasting the pre-cum that was leaking from Jerry's tip as he sucked on it.

A low, quiet moan escaped Jerry's lips as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the cushions, running a strong, calloused hand through Layne's messy hair.

Layne opened his mouth slightly around Jerry's cock, pressing his tongue against the urethral opening, prodding and licking all around it, tasting the familiar salty taste that was his guitarist.

"Just like a fucking chick...fuck..." Jerry nearly whispered as he felt Layne's tongue prodding and poking. 

Jerry sighed, opening his eyes and looking down to see Layne holding Jerry's shaft with his fist, a tight grip on it, his mouth open around Jerry's tip, his tongue pressing into the groove that was Jerry's urethral opening. Layne kept his bloodshot eyes on Jerry's the whole time as he tongued Jerry's tip.

Layne let his saliva accumulate in his mouth and over Jerry's tip. Layne slowly pulled his tongue away as his crystal blue blood shot eyes bore into Jerry's, a trail of spit separating the very tip of Layne's tongue from Jerry's tip.

"Holy fuck..." Jerry muttered, nearly shivering before Layne leaned forward again.

Layne tilted his head, holding Jerry's cock and started to lick Jerry's frenulum on the underside of his tip. Layne quickly moved his tongue from side to side against the line of flesh on the underside of Jerry's cock.

"You fucking tease.." Jerry barely breathed, watching as Layne worked his tongue.

Layne finally smirked, putting his mouth around Jerry's tip again, fist still wrapped around the shaft, glancing up at Jerry one more time before he looked down, working his throat to take Jerry's cock down his throat.

"Fuck yeah...like that..." Jerry muttered, putting both of his hands on Layne's hair.

Jerry could feel himself slide deeper down Layne's throat as Layne let go of Jerry's shaft, resting his arms on either side of Jerry's legs as he started to bob his head around Jerry's length, saliva sliding out the sides of his mouth as he concentrated on pleasing Jerry.

"Holy fuck Layne...just like that. God damn...keep doing that..." Jerry moaned, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Layne deep throated him.

Jerry tightened his grip onto Layne's hair, slightly bucking his hips up into his singer's mouth. Layne bobbed his head up and down, constantly swallowing, concentrating on not choking as Jerry's tip prodded the back of his throat.

Layne moaned around Jerry's cock, sending vibrations through the man's shaft that sent waves of pleasure through Jerry's groin.

"Keep fucking going. Holy fuck." Jerry muttered, voice quivering as he began to literally fuck Layne's face.

He tugged and pulled on Layne's hair, pushing on his head as Layne's head started to move up and down fast. Layne started to moan each time he slid up and down over Jerry's shaft, his grip on Jerry's thighs tightening.

Jerry's eyes were shut tight as he concentrated on the burning feeling in his groin, becoming stronger and stronger with each prod in Layne's mouth. 

Jerry gasped when it hit him bucking up into Layne's mouth, arching his back and shaking, holding Layne's head down on his lap for a few seconds before he dropped to the couch, grunting and jerking his hips up into Layne's mouth, cumming deep down Layne's throat. Layne's throat muscles were getting tired as he fervently swallowed, tasting the warm and salty cum that shot from Jerry's tip. 

Jerry nearly ripped Layne's head off of his cock when it was over, pulling on the singer's hair, yanking his head up. Layne's eyes were closed, his face flushed and red, his lips swollen and plump, moist around his mouth and beard from the saliva and cum. Layne blinked his eyes open, looking up at Jerry as Jerry let his hair go, slumping back against the couch as his chest rose and fell rapidly, brows furrowed.

"Fuckin' A Layne, you're so fucking good at that." Jerry breathed.

Layne stared at Jerry with a void look in his eyes. He was high and feeling good, horny himself.

"Stand up." Jerry sighed, fumbling with his pants.

Layne slowly stood up, running his hands over his messy hair, coughing slightly. He stood there and Jerry leaned forward, shoving Layne's boxers down.

Layne stepped out of them, looking at Jerry and standing there with his over-sized, thermal shirt covering his erection.

"Get on the couch." Jerry replied, sliding down so Layne could climb on the couch.

Layne was silent as he did what Jerry wanted, climbing on the couch. He got on his knees, his bare ass facing Jerry. 

"Fuck yeah." Jerry muttered as he got on his knees on the couch, crawling over to Layne and shoving Layne's thermal shirt up some.

Layne rested his head in his arms which were resting on the arm rest of the couch.

Jerry licked his lips as he reached over, grabbing Layne's ass cheeks and squeezing them.

"Tight little ass you skinny fuck..." Jerry muttered.

Layne smiled, grunting lightly, eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head as he felt warm and heavy, his heart racing. He turned his head, swaying from side to side slightly as Jerry pulled his cheeks apart, burying his face between Layne's ass cheeks.

Layne bit his lip, arching his back slightly as he felt Jerry's rough tongue licking up and down his crevice, prodding at his anal opening. Jerry whimpered as he took in Layne's scent and taste, his hands gripping Layne's ass cheeks tight.

After a few minutes of licking, Jerry spit and coated his finger, slowly pushing it into Layne's anal cavity. Layne sighed, lifting himself up on his arms, back arched as Jerry began to fuck his ass with his finger.

"That feels weird..." Layne said softly, whipping his messy locks to one side as he moved back against Jerry's finger slightly.

Jerry smirked, silent as he added another finger, getting turned on again at the site of Layne's little anal cavity engulfing his fingers, the sphincter rubbing against his fingers as he pushed them in and out.

Jerry pulled his fingers out and smelled them, eyes falling closed, a shiver crawling up his spine.

This was one of Jerry's dirty little secrets. He liked to fuck asses. He usually fucked women's asses, but Layne was a deep deep and dark exception.

"Let's go to the bathroom." Jerry replied, standing up and shoving his shorts and boxers down, stepping out of them, still dawning his socks.

Layne still laid on the couch, ass in the air, leaning on the armrest of the couch. He laughed lightly, turning his head, his hair in his face.

"What are we doing in the bathroom?" He asked, voice slurred slightly.

"Come on and find out. I'm actually gonna make you the queen of the rodeo." Jerry smirked.

"Queen of the rodeo?" Layne smirked, swaying back and forth, trying to get up.

"Yeah. Wouldn't you like to be the queen of the rodeo Layne?" Jerry asked slowly, smirking as he watched the loaded singer slowly coming around to get up.

"Yeah. I wanna be the queen." Layne smirked, standing up finally, pushing his messy hair out of his face.

"C'mon." Jerry smirked.

Layne sucked on the ratty sleeve of his over-sized thermal as he followed Jerry to the shoebox bathroom that was on the bus. They squeezed in there together, Jerry closing and locking the door behind them.

The heat began to intensify as Jerry pressed his lips to Layne's, kissing him hungrily.

"I'm the queen..." Layne muttered as he tilted his head and Jerry's lips moved to suck on his Adam's apple.

"Mmm Hmm..." Jerry smirked as he sucked salty hot flesh.

"Turn around, face the mirror." Jerry smirked, nipping at Layne's lips.

"I wanna face you though. I want you to look in my eyes as you fuck me. I want you to kiss me..." Layne said softly, forehead pressed to Jerry's.

"You know we can't do it like that here...maybe at the next hotel Layne. Now c'mon...turn around!" Jerry whispered harshly.

"But you said I'm the queen..." Layne slurred and pouted.

Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Turn around!"

He twirled Layne around and pressed him against the sink, holding his hand out near Layne's mouth.

"Be a good whore and spit." Jerry ordered.

Layne blinked and stared at Jerry's hand for a moment before spitting in it a few times. Jerry coated his cock and began pressing his tip against Layne's ass, searching for his hole.

Layne stared in the mirror at himself, and would occasionally look at Jerry behind him in the mirror as Jerry poked and prodded for Layne's hole. He smirked when he finally found it, slowly thrusting, the sphincter trying to force his cock out.

Layne tensed up, shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes as Jerry slowly forced himself into his anal opening. Jerry's breathes were slow and deep as he was engulfed by Layne's hot canal.

Layne opened his eyes, brows furrowed as he stared in the mirror as Jerry buried his face into Layne's shoulder as he started to fuck him from behind, holding onto Layne's bony hips tightly. Layne was shoved forward with each thrust by Jerry, his own erection burning between his legs.

Jerry was silent as he fucked Layne, holding onto him and breathing loudly. Layne bit his lip, tilting his head back and leaning it against Jerry's as Jerry shoved into him.

Jerry was so turned on at this forbidden act that it didn't take him very long to cum.

It was nearly 5 minutes later that his breathing started to pick up and he could barely breath. He knew that this was going to be an intense orgasm. He didn't want to scream and wake anyone so he did his best to stay quiet, his breathes coming out in loud wheezes as he tried to contain himself as he built up to his orgasm.

Layne leaned forward, hands flat on the small counter, head hanging low and messy hair bouncing around as Jerry shoved forward, pushing Layne against the sink.

Jerry let out a light groan as he breathed harshly as he came, jerking up into Layne a few times before taking a deep breath and pulling out, swaying, his shoulder crashing into the wall as he stood there, disoriented, trying to breathe.

Meanwhile Layne had turned around, looking down at himself and began to stroke his erection, biting his lip.

"Jerry..." Layne moaned, his ass still burning and stinging from Jerry's penetration.

Layne closed his eyes as he played with himself, his mind replaying everything that Jerry had done to him in the course of an hour.

Layne furrowed his brows as he squeezed his tip, running his fist quickly back and forth a few more strokes before it hit him. Layne hung his head as he gasped, his cum shooting against the toilet. He leaned back against the counter, finally lifting his head up and looking over at Jerry, who was smirking and watching him.

Layne smiled lightly, moving his messy hair out of his face, shoulders shrugged, arms wrapped around himself as he stood there in his over-sized ratty thermal shirt. Jerry closed the small distance between them and grabbed the back of Layne's head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, diving his tongue into the singer's mouth.

Layne's eyes fell closed as he sighed, enjoying the taste of Jerry's tongue.

Jerry pulled away, licking his lips and looking into Layne's crystal blue eyes.

"Night queen." He smirked before turning and walking out of the small bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Layne stood there, staring into space, mouth slightly agape, still in awe at the previous events that had taken place.

He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror, back hunched slightly, hair messier than ever, face red. He sniffled, leaning forward and moving a messy curl out of his face.

He stroked his messy beard, sighing and looking down.

"You're just a dirty little secret..." He sighed.


End file.
